


His Smile

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: "What made you fall in love with him?"





	

"What made you fall in love with him?" Ben asked reluctantly, not wanting to know but finding himself needing to know the reason why Steve McGarrett had won Danny's heart.

"He smiled!"

Those simple words were the only words Danny needed to explain just how Steve had won his heart.

Ben felt a sharp stab of jealousy, instantly understanding, as he looked down into his beer glass before looking back at the man who he loved with all his heart.  Steve's smile might have won Danny's heart but Danny's smile had won his. Danny’s smile could melt the coldest heart and charm his way into others. It was quick and freely given, a smile that often had and still could light up his darkest hour.

"He smiled!" 

Yes, that was all the explanation that Danny said.

But those two words just broke Ben's heart, those two words and the knowledge that his own love for Danny would, for now, remain unspoken and unknown to the younger man. Nodding silently, Ben took another sip of his beer as he looked over the rim of his glass at the man whom he loved aware that just like Steve had won Danny's heart, Danny Williams had stolen his heart with a simple smile.


End file.
